The Next 24 Hours
by Rossnrachgal
Summary: Finally decided to update this after all this time. Let me know what you think of Chapter 3. Continuing story of after Ross and Rachel's last scene in the finale. Ross and Rachel mush. Rated R for sexual references
1. And then

This takes place after the camera leaves Ross' apartment in the series finale. What was that first night back together like? Read on…

Ross leaned in to hug Rachel with years of desire built up inside him. Her yearned for her scent that he had gone so long without. His face found the crevice of her neck and he gave it a slight kiss. Her body wrapped inside his arms had never felt so good.

Rachel received Ross' affection with equal appreciation. No longer would she have to wonder how he felt about her. Ever since Emma was born she knew all she wanted was to try to make it work with him. She realized her crush on Joey came out of fear. She had never wanted to date anyone else, but Ross seemed to be drifting further away from her. From the moment her father had his heart attack she realized that she needed Ross more than ever. That night in her childhood home she had wanted not only his body for comfort, but she had wanted the one true love of her life back. His cute eyes, geekish charm, and caring soul brought true joy into her life. And tonight she had it all back.

Ross squeezed her tightly.

"Mmmm. I can't believe this is happening."

"I know", Rachel said smiling as she pulled herself out of the hug. "I'm sorry I left you like that, Ross. I just…I just."

He took his index finger and placed it over her mouth and shook his head. "Shhh. Don't say that. I've got you now and that's all that matters."

He brought his head down to her eye level and looked intently into her eyes. A small tear was running down her left cheek. He wiped it away and rubbed it onto her nose. She giggled.

His hands moved to her hair. In a soft motion, he glided his fingers through the sides of her head and all through her golden hair. He started with a light kiss on her nose. She smiled looking back up at him. He was gorgeous, she thought. Their lips met for the longest kiss yet tonight. Her lips tasted like they had the night of their first kiss in Central Perk. They were new and yet familiar. Nothing seemed to matter in this moment. Last night had been amazing. Tonight was going to be mind-blowing.

Ross pulled away so he could take her by the hand. He started walking only about a foot away. Rachel knew what his intentions were. She grasped his right hand tightly. She turned away and walked out into the hallway to grab her luggage. She closed the door and left the luggage sitting at the front door and took his hand again.

She put her left hand on his back as he led her by the right hand to his bedroom. Her arms then moved around his stomach like a boa around its prey, tight and hungry for him. He could feel her motivations through her arms as she moved her hands to his chest, rubbing them up and down his chest in soft, gentle strokes.

As they entered his bedroom, he turned around to face her. God, she was beautiful. He took her hand and drew it to his cheek. She slowly began to move her hands from his cheek to his neck, and then down his torso. He breathed in and out in a slow rhythm. They stood there, staring into each others eyes like they did their first night together at the museum, all those years ago.

Enough with the staring now. They wanted each other. Rachel helped Ross take off his shirt. He threw it on the floor faster than she took it off. His golden brown chest was perfect. When they were together seven years before, he wasn't in shape as much as he was now. His muscles now had definition. Not that it really mattered to her. It was just an added bonus. She took her left index finger and started it at his neck and traced a line down the middle of his chest with her nail and ended at his belly button.

Ross grabbed her ass with both of his hands. They came together for another passionate kiss on the lips. Her snug vest was next to come off. Under it she wore just that tight white tee. She looked so hot in this and those knee high boots. Ross had thought she was crazy for wearing such uncomfortable shoes for a long flight to Paris, but now he was glad she had them on. She took the t-shirt off herself. Her bra was a simple white one, but Ross thought she looked gorgeous. Smiling at her like he couldn't wait any longer, he unzipped the side zipper on her skirt and let it fall to her ankles.

He bent down to her waist area and grazed her inner thigh with his hand. She moaned lightly. Looking up at her he commented, "You really are the most beautiful women in the whole world." She turned her head back and forth to indicate "no, I'm not". Ross just giggled and nodded a "yes you are" back up to her. Despite the fact that he'd love for her to keep the boots on, he knew not to ask. If she offered that would be one thing, but on the first night of their reunion he wanted it to be passionate, but also loving too.

He unzipped the left one first and slid her leg out of it. Her calve fit perfectly in his hand. So soft and smooth. God he had missed her whole body so much.

After removing the other boot, he stood back up and kissed her. He turned her around so she could fall on the bed first, allowing her to be under him. For some reason he usually liked it this way. When they had been together, many times she would start out on top and lead. However, tonight he felt like he wanted to show her how much he appreciated her. Show her how much he loved her.

His kisses were just as intense as the night before. Rachel loved both his light and hard kisses. She knew he wasn't going to let her take the first initiative tonight. But really, that was alright with her.

She could feel him moving his tongue down to her neck. He knew this was one of her favorite spots to be kissed. Several women he had been with loved the neck thing too, but not like Rachel. And he only ever wanted to show Rachel what he could do to a neck.

From there he moved down to her breasts, still covered by her bra. At this moment she started to want him more. She wanted him to be inside her now. But she knew waiting would make it just that much better. He slid his hands behind her back and unclasped her bra. She sat up a little so that he could take it off. He looked at her breasts and then back at her. Then back at her breasts and back at her again. He raised his eyebrows sending the signal "wow impressive". She couldn't help but giggle. Even in their deepest moments together, he could still bring out her sense of humor. She thought perhaps that is what she really loved most about him.

As she inhaled and exhaled slowly, he went to work on her chest and stomach with his tongue. She didn't even try to hide her moans. Ross moved to her panties and removed them. Rachel closed her eyes. This is what Ross did best. His combination of tongue and finger work drove her insane. He knew it too. As she moaned and lifted her hips into his face, he put his hands on her hips to hold her down.

As she felt her climax coming on, she felt this moment compared to their long relationship. All the hard work they had gone through over the years to reach this point with each other. All the wondering, waiting, and yearning had come down to this night. She had Ross now and she knew she would have him forever. She loved him so much.

Her heavy breathing turned into loud moans. Ross knew from the past that this meant she had come. As he moved back up to her face, she grabbed him and pulled him into a deep embrace. Her hands slid up and down his muscular back. She pushed him up slightly so that she could put one hand on his crotch. She could feel through his pants that he was ready. Oh and was she ready.

Ross sat up and took his pants off. Rachel thought he looked so cute in his boxers. She had once bought him a pair of dinosaur boxers as a joke, but secretly she really loved them. He stood up and went to his nightstand to get a condom. She grabbed his hands and pulled him back on top of her. In this moment Ross couldn't believe how lucky he was.

He entered her in a slow motion. Warmth. Slow. Rachel closed her eyes to focus on the intense sensations. Ross came down on top of her and kissed her soft lips. Everything seemed to be becoming blurry for the both of them. They both were so focused on each other. Ross moved into an upright position to make thrusting easier. He began moving faster. Rachel had her eyes open now. Her hands grasped the sheets tightly.

Sweat poured from Ross' forehead. He wanted to give Rachel the same experience as the night before, but he could feel it becoming harder to hold back. Just being with her caused a rush of excitement to run through his body, from head to toe. He grabbed her breasts to get a better hold on her.

Rachel began pushing her body into Ross' as he thrust harder and harder. She didn't always come from intercourse, but she felt like tonight she was going to. Ross was different now. He was mature and had become an amazing lover.

The walls were blurry. Their in and out rhythms were in perfect unison. Rachel breathed loudly. Ross moaned. It was over. But only this one session of lovemaking was over. They now had each other forever.

Ross lied down next to Rachel, his arms draping over her sweaty body. They lay there in silence for about a minute, trying to catch their breaths.

"I love you," Rachel finally whispered.

Ross sat up just enough to see her face looking at his. He gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you too."

He lied back down and pulled her as close to possible to him.

"I miss doing this," he said.

"I know, me too," Rachel answered.

"What do you think the others will say? They all think you got on the plane."

"Well I'd hope they'll be happy. But does it really matter? All that matters is that we have each other and now we can finally be a family."

It was the family Ross had always wanted. Tomorrow they would go pick up their daughter from her grandmother's and bring her home. It would be the first time they would spend a day together as a family.

A few tears were now rolling down Rachel's cheek. Ross felt one fall onto his hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, honey," Rachel said rolling over to face him. "Nothing at all."

Her arms pulled him into a tight embrace. He did the same, and they lay there together until they fell asleep.


	2. Moving day

A bright morning sun awoke Ross from a deep sleep. He felt groggy, almost unsure of where he was. His eyes opened completely after rubbing them. He then saw her, the love of his life, sprawled out naked across the bed. She had pushed the covers off of her in the night, leaving her completely exposed. He watched her for what seemed like minutes, breathing in and out. Her beautiful stomach rose slightly with each breath, then returning to its flat, natural position. Her heart shaped tatoo stood out from the rest of her body, a symbol of their love for each other. The universal symbol for what seemed so simple, yet was the most unexplainable human emotion anyone could ever experience. However, just watching her lay there, he knew he had finally come to understand why it was so worth it. All the pain and heartache this emotion could cause was for a simple reason, loving someone so much and not being able to have them meant nothing but pain. But in the end being able to have that person would be worth the years of wondering. He now had his Rachel back, and he couldn't be anymore grateful.

He rolled over to grab a sip of water from the glass on his nightstand. It was only 8:30, quite early for a Saturday morning. Yet they would have a long day ahead of them saying farewell to Chandler and Monica, and he wanted to have some more time with Rachel before heading over there. It would be then on to pick up Emma. Who knows where it would go from here. Ross couldn't wait to find out.

Ross turned back over on his right side to gaze at Rachel again. Should he let her sleep or wake the sleeping beauty? He wanted to just talk with her, perhaps make her breakfast in bed. He moved his head close to her face and whispered in her ear.

"Rach?"

No answer. He didn't want to startle her, so he leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Mmmmmm," she moaned, curling up into a ball on her left side.

"Rachel, wake up, sweety," Ross said a little louder this time.

Her beautiful green eyes opened like a slow, rising sun. They looked unsure at first, still in a dreamlike state. But then her radiant smile came across her face as she realized that Ross was the one who had woken her up. Her body moved from a ball to a long swanlike figure spreading its wings. She stretched herself as far as her body could go as she let out another moan. Ross propped himself up on his side as he watched her every move.

"You lazy bum," he joked as her body came out of its stretch.

"Who you calling lazy?" she asked, turning on her side to face him.

"You," he giggled as he pulled her a bit closer to him.

"Oh really, now? " she responded.

"Yes, my sweet lazy bum."

"Oh, you just wanna get yourself in trouble now don't you?" she chuckled.

She sat up and looked over him at the clock.

"8:33? What you doing waking me up so early?"

"I wanted to see your beautiful eyes. I want to see them as much as I can," he responded knowing it would make her smile.

And so she did. Laying back down on her side, she realized her entire body was exposed and pulled the sheet back over her.

"Noooo. Why are you doing that," Ross complained.

"You didn't wanna see my eyes, silly. Wanted to see my boobs, didn't you. Taking the sheet off me," she said stroking the side of his face.

"Well of course, but the sheet was already off of you. You were just trying to toy with my mind. What's a man to do when he see's that?"

"Resist it and go back to sleep, honey," she reaffirmed him.

"Come here, you."

Ross grabbed her and brought her into a deep embrace. Much like the one from the night before, except more loving than passionate this time. He loved just feeling her soft skin against his rough exterior. The rough exterior that was only a mask to his sensitive, loving inside. She returned the hug as tightly as her small frame would allow her. His broad shoulders were like a protective wall around her smaller body, protecting her from all the lonely nights that she had missed him. She looked up into those puppy dog, brown eyes and was reminded that protection would now be with her forever.

"Mmmm. You feel good, " Rachel said quietly. "What time are Monica and Chandler leaving today?"

"I think around 11."

"11? Again why did you wake me up so early?"

"I'm gonna make you breakfast," he reminded her.

"What if I want you for breakfast?" she snickered, turning over her protected body to move on top of him.

"Well, I guess I'd say eat me up now," Ross replied as he pulled her lips to his. Soft and sensuous. They kissed lightly on the lips, avoiding a deep kiss because of the horrible morning breath. They loved kissing each other like this anyway. It didn't have to be all tongue, but rather just exploring each others mouths with gentle pecks.

Rachel sat up on his stomach so he could explore her. He caressed her breasts as she held her head back closing her eyes. His hands moved lightly from her nipples to her neck, then back to her nipples again. He moved his index fingers in circular motions around them. They were becoming hard as she let out the lightest moans. Her hands stroked his bare chest as she began to dry hump him. Her head came back down to his as her naked body rubbed against his groin. She could feel the blood rushing to his genitals through the sheets.

With the firey passion coming on, Rachel leaned over to the nightstand and pulled a condom out of the drawer. Ross had exposed himself from underneath the sheet, and she handed him the condom. Climbing back onto him, she pulled his arms back behind his head and held them there. He now had no control over the situation, rather helpless like an animal trapped in a cage. He had no objections to this.

Holding his arms, Rachel began thrusting her body in and out of his. She didnt want him to have any control. He usually put his hands all over her when she was on top, but it gave him more freedom to move her how he wanted. She loved having the ability to choose their motions, how deep she could go, or how long she could keep him inside her.

They rocked back and forth, looking deep into each others eyes. Their breaths were exhaustive, as if they were trying to regain strength from a cold day outside. The first minute turned into seven, a rather long time for them to maintain the same position. Ross' hands were now free, as he gripped Rachel at her waist. He swayed her body in circular motions, allowing her to concentrate on every sensation. Her wimpers were now becoming moans as Ross felt his climax coming. He wanted so much to keep going, to stay in this moment forever. Their lovemaking was only one expression of what they truly meant to each other. Rachel pulled Ross' hands into hers, as if they were now a complete circle. Their hands intertwined symbolized their ability to come together in more ways than one. The circle their bodies created rounded out all the misery and happiness they had felt over the years. They were their own seperate people, but one as a couple. A couple who was now in it together, ready to face the world hand in hand. No one in this world should ever be alone, and Rachel knew that when Ross made love to her she would no longer ever be alone.

The flashes of passion came to an intense end as Rachel's sweaty body collapsed onto Ross. She smelled his salty body, asborbing the aromas with welcome appreciation. His arms found her smooth back and stoked her spine as gently as possible.

"Breakfast was good," Rachel softly commented, draping her arms over his shoulders.

"I love you so much, Rach," Ross mummered as Rachel rolled off of him and back onto her side of the bed.

"I know, I can't believe I'm waking up to you again. It's been too long," she said stroking his cheek.

They layed in silence for about two minutes. These silent moments they shared together were not because they had nothing to say to each other, but rather to appreciate each other's company. There was nothing like knowing that the other one was right beside them and that nothing could take that away.

"Sweety," Rachel said breaking the silence. "I've moved out of Joey's. Do you think I should ask him if I can move back in?"

Ross smiled. "Actually I'm not supposed to say anything, but Joey told me a few days ago that he's thinking of leaving New York."

"What?" Rachel shouted as she sat up. "Why?"

"Well, everyone's kind of moving on with their lives, you know. Mon and Chandler are leaving, Pheebs is married, and he thinks you're in Paris. He might go to L.A. to pursue more acting there."

"Wow, I guess he's right," Rachel sighed.

"But anyways, I think you should live here. You and Emma," Ross answered, putting his hand on her arm.

A smile erupted across Rachel's face. Was he really saying this? It was the answer she wanted to hear, but she wanted to make sure it's what he really wanted.

"Really? You think we're ready?" she asked trying to confirm what he was really feeling.

"Yeah, honey. I want us to be a family. I love you," he answered with complete honesty.

Rachel drew Ross closer to her face. She ran her right hand through the top of his head. She could sense how much he really had changed. He had always been the most mature man she had ever been with, but she finally had the chance to have him how she really wanted since she was twenty-eight years old. The months before their breakup in 1997 she knew he was the one she was going to spend the rest of her life with. When she ended the relationship, she felt she would never be able to love anyone ever again. She never did.

"Good, that's what I wanted you to say. Mmmm. It's gonna be so good."

"You can decorate the other room for Emma."

"Oh my God. I finally won't have to share a room with her. I love her, but it was really starting to feel cramped, you know?" she asked him.

Ross chuckled. "I know."

They found each others lips for another few light kisses. It was a feeling of comfort that no words could explain.

"Hey," Ross said as the pulled away from each other. "Why don't you start getting ready and I'll go make breakfast."

"Ha, you think I look horrible in the morning, don't you?"

"No, I think you look perfect. In fact, you could go days without a shower and I'd still think you were beautiful."

"You say that, but I think you'd find a reason to stay a few feet away from me."

Rachel pulled her slender, nude body from the bed so that she could go take a shower.

"I only have a couple of things to wear. All of my clothes are on their way to Paris."

"Well I guess you won't have to wear anything," Ross joked.

"You wish, mister. I'll call the shipping company and have them bring it back. It's overnight anyway."

"Damn," Ross nagged snapping his fingers. He got up out of bed and put on his boxers. "Lather up good for me."

"Make me good food. You gave me too much of a workout in the last nine hours and I'm hungry."

Ross wandered into the kitchen to find something to make. With all that had been going on in the last few days, he had very little time to go shopping. Perhaps he and Rachel could take Emma later today. He managed to find some eggs so he got to work.

While taking a shower Rachel decided to use Ross' shampoo and razor. She loved using his razor because she knew how much it bothered him. She loved the way his hair smelled, so why not make her hair smell the same way? She got out of the shower and wrapped herself in one of his blue towels. She grabbed his razor so she could tease him about it.

Walking into the kitchen she could smell the fresh aroma of his scrambled eggs. Eggs are what he had made her the first time he stayed at her apartment. Actually it had been the first time he made her breakfast in bed too.

"Smells good, honey," she said, wrapping her arms around his body.

"Mmm, so do you. In fact, you kinda smell like..."

"You?" she responded, making her way over to her suitcase.

"Ha, yeah," he said, not sure whether that was a good or bad thing.

Rachel opened her bag and pulled out a tank top and crisp pair of jeans. She dropped the towel right in front of Ross and put on her underwear.

"You can wear just that," he commented, sending a nod her way.

"Right, bud. Now put some of those eggs on a plate and bring them here."

"What's that on your bag?" he asked as he noticed his razor.

"Oh yeah, I used your razor. Hope you don't mind."

"Well all my other girlfriends have used that one, so no really I don't," he flirted.

Rachel, now dressed, went over to the table where Ross had prepared their food. She grabbed his head and brought him into her face for a deep kiss. She had brushed her teeth, he had not.

"Stinky breath," she joked pulling away after about ten seconds.

The two sat down to a quick breakfast. Both of them were extremely hungry. Neither of them had eaten since yesterday afternoon because of all the chaos from the night before. Ross had not had time to think about dinner while he chased Rachel to the airport. Rachel had planned on eating on the plane, but obviously that meal was something she never got to look at.

After they were done eating Ross cleared the table and was going to start getting ready so they could go over to Monica's.

"I can't wait to surprise everyone," Rachel said. "I'm sure they all think I'm in a Paris high rise right about now."

"I know. I should walk in and pretend to be all sad and then you can come in and surprise them," Ross replied.

"Hey, I'll clean up here if you want so you can get dressed."

"Well, aren't you sweet. I guess you can be my official maid now, Woman," Ross teased.

Rachel cleared their plates and Ross disappeared into the bedroom. She was washing the dishes when he reemerged in just a towel.

"That was fast."

"I just needed my razor, the one you stole," he exaggerated.

He turned his head to the side and smiled with his usual giddy grin. He was so cute, almost like a little boy, but in a man's body. His chest looked amazing. His muscles were so defined now. It was obvious that he had been using the gym membership Monica had given him.

"Ok, I'm gonna hit the showers," he continued.

Rachel giggled and contined working on the kitchen. It was almost surreal being back in this apartment. It had been over a year since she had moved out, but really it only felt like yesterday. Nothing had really changed about the kitchen, so she found it very easy to find what she needed. When they lived together they had split the chores equally. It had been an uncomfortable situation, living with someone she still loved but had no power to change the circumstances. She finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher, and then made her way back into the living room.

She needed to call her mother to let her know that she'd be coming to pick up Emma that day. She probably should have done that last night, but they had gotten so caught up in the moment. How could they not have been caught up though? Nine years of an on again off again relationship was being reconciled, and plus she knew that her mother enjoyed special time with Emma.

Her hair was halfway dry now. She'd have to use Ross' hairdryer to straighten it after he got out of the bathroom. She sat down on the couch and called her mother.

"Hey Mom, it's me."

"Sweety! How's Paris. Oh my God, how are the men?" Rachel's mom exclaimed as she heard from her daughter.

"Well, actually, Mom, I'm not in Paris."

"What? Why not?" Sandra exclaimed.

"Ross came after me at the airport." she answered with a hestitant tone.

"And so you're just gonna throw this opportunity away for a guy that cheated on you?" Sandra yelled back.

At this point Ross had gotten out of the shower. Dressed in a simple blue shirt and green pants, he was walking through the hallway when he heard Rachel in the middle of her conversation with her mother. He stopped to listen as he heard Rachel telling Sandra what happened.

"Mom, it's not like that. I got on the plane and I was gonna go. But just sitting there alone I realized what was really more important to me."

"Sweetheart, this job is the opportunity of a lifetime for you." Sandra replied, trying to convince Rachel she was making the wrong decision. "You're just gonna throw it away?"

"I had to see him. I love him. I mean, Mom, I can't even explain how much I love him. I've been in love with him for like nine years, but I could never have him. And now I have the chance to. I'm not gonna let him go again."

Ross had a smile overcome his face. Wow, listen to her, he thought. What she was saying about him was so amazing. She had no doubts about not going to Paris. He decided to emerge from the hallway so that she could see him. She noticed him out of the corner of her eye and smiled at him as she continued to talk to Sandra. He sat down next to her on the couch.

"Rachel, honey, I just want you to be happy. But you worked so hard for this job and I just think you should take it."

"I'll find something here. It's New York. It might take a little while but it'll happen."

"You're sure?"

Rachel put her hand on Ross' knee.

"Mom, remember how I left Barry because I didn't love him?"

"Yeah."

"Well I knew that I didn't love him. And I know that I love Ross. This is the happiest I've been in such a long time. I can have him and Emma together," she answered.

"Ok, hon. If it's what's gonna make you happy."

"How's my little princess? We're gonna come pick her up in a few hours. Ah I can't wait to see her."

"She's good. She slept like an angel last night, but I know she misses you. She asked for Ross too."

Rachel put her hand over the phone so she could whisper to Ross.

"She asked for you."

Wide eyed, Ross' grinned showed a happiness like Rachel had never seen in him.

"Ok, well we'll be there a little later, ok?"

"Sounds good to me," Sandra answered.

"Ok, bye," Rachel said as she hung up the phone.

Ross leaned over to kiss Rachel. Their lips stayed together for about a minute as Rachel enjoyed the taste of his freshly cleaned mouth.

"You ready to go to Monica's?" Ross asked as they pulled apart.

"Yeah let me just grab my purse."

"Hey, you have you're key right. I know they need them back to give to Treeger."

"Yeah," she shouted from the bedroom.

The two headed across the street to an apartment that had been such a part of their history. It was where Rachel had revealed her feelings to Ross on that cold November day in 1995. When he had left her that day she was left with knots in her stomach. However that night Ross returned his feelings with that amazing first kiss. They had made love in this apartment so many times that even Ross had lost count. Sure he had remembered 298 times, but the majorty of them were in this apartment. The breakup had taken place here, a night that neither of them had ever forgotten. It had been the worst time in their entire history together, but at least they had finally made it through that. The apartment had been the place where Emma had taken her first steps, and, amazingly, they had both been there to witness it just a few months before. It was a place that defined their history together, but now they were going to be able to make new memories together.

Rachel knocked on the door. She couldn't wait to see Monica and Chandler's expressions when they saw her. Ross stood behind her, his hands gripped on her waist. The door opened.

"Rach!" Monica screamed as they met for a hug. "What, what're you doing here?"

She and Ross smiled in unison. "Well, I couldn't leave his fella behind. I'd miss the silly guy too damn much," she answered as she found Ross' hand.

Chandler had emerged from the bedroom when he heard Monica shout.

"Rachel? Hey!"

"Hey!" she replied as they all stepped inside.

"You guys...?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah," Ross replied cheerfully, wrapping his arms around Rachel.

"I love this guy. He's my sweety."

"This is so great! Now you'll be able to help out with the twins!" Monica gleamed.

"Right, like we don't have our own to take care of," Ross jumped in.

"I'm so glad you're staying, Rach," Monica said as she hugged her again.

"You're glad?" Ross joked. "Then I'm super, crazy, fantastically glad."

Just then Joey and Phoebe walked in. They were also startled at the sight of Rachel.

"You got off the plane!" Phoebe shouted in amazment.

"Yeah she did," Ross replied.

"This is so great," Joey hollered in his high pitched voice.

"I know," Rachel repeated.

There was another knock at the door. It was the movers.


	3. At the coffee house

"And remember," Phoebe laughed, hardly able to control herself

"And remember," Phoebe laughed, hardly able to control herself. "Remember how we were sitting right there and then you saw us?" Her laughs were almost painful.

Rachel giggled as she remembered this moment. Ross gave her a dirty look and she nuzzled her head into his neck to make him feel better.

"And then those women started chasing you." The laughs continued. "You never stood a chance."

Ross had a similar look on his face that he had when a group of doctors examined his mysterious "thing".

"And so he thought you guys couldn't protect yourselves?" Monica cut in.

"Hey, Unagi is something that takes a long time to learn and I wanted to make sure they had it down," Ross said as he tried to defend himself.

The gang had been discussing old memories that they had encountered at Central Perk for nearly an hour now. Joey and Phoebe were sitting at the small table to the right of the couch. Ross sat on the right side of the couch with Rachel next to him in the middle. Monica sat by Rachel with the stroller next to her. Chandler sat in the side chair, constantly huddling over the stroller to make sure the twins were still sleeping.

"This talk is kinda making me hungry," Chandler noted.

"We probably should go," Monica continued. "We really need to make sure the movers got to the house ok."

Rachel leaned over to Monica and gave her a tight hug. Chandler nodded at the rest of the group indicating that he agreed with her.

"Before you guys go, I, I uh, need to tell you guys something," Joey said with caution.

"You had sex in this chair didn't you?" Chandler joked.

"No, not that one," Joey answered. "But anyways, I am thinking of moving to LA. I just wanted to tell you guys before you left."

"What, LA?" Monica asked in a startled tone.

"Yeah, Phoebs and Ross already know. I didn't tell you guys because I know you had so much going on. And Rach, I just didn't wanna worry you with my stuff since I thought you were going to that country Paris."

"Wow, Joe," Chandler said.

"I know, but my sister's moving out there and I think it would be good for me. You know since everyone's leaving or married or getting babies. And I'm sorry but LA women, whoa!"

"Well I'm really happy for you Joey," Rachel said as she got up to give him a hug.

"Yeah, Joey. I have a feeling that you'll make it big out there," Chandler smiled at his best friend.

"Yeah you will. But we really do need to go. We promise we'll come back into the city in a few days once were settled," Monica promised.

Monica and Chandler gave everyone another round of hugs before making their way out of the coffeehouse. Monica wasn't able to look back, as she was shedding tears at this point. Phoebe and Joey left a few moments later as they both also had things to do. Phoebe was going out of town with Mike for a piano gig he had gotten at the last minute. Joey was meeting up with his sister to discuss more plans about moving. It really was a sign that as much as these six people were friends, their lives now consisted of adult responsibilities that meant less time for sitting around drinking coffee.

Rachel sat back down on the Central Perk couch after giving Joey one more hug. She gave Ross a small smile as she grabbed his hand and began gently stroking it.

"So," Rachel said softly as she grinned wide-eyed at Ross.

"So," Ross responded.

"It's kinda hard to believe all of this is happening so fast isn't it?"

"I know. I mean Phoebe is going to be the only one besides us that's still in the city," Ross said.

Rachel shook her head a little bit as she looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"On, nothing. I guess I just still feel bad for what I did to you yesterday. I mean if I had left too there wouldn't be anyone left here with you. What was I even thinking?" She continued to shake her head as guilt pains overtook her body.

"Rach, sweetie," Ross started. "You were doing something you thought you wanted. I still know that job would have meant a lot to you."

"You mean more to me though," she answered as she grasped his hand even tighter. "I mean how could I have even considered a job that would break up my family?"

"I told you not to worry about that. The only thing that matters is that we're together now," Ross reassured her.

He cupped her face with both of his hands and drew her in for a passionate kiss. The whole world seemed to disappear when their lips met. They pulled apart after twenty seconds as they remembered they were in a public place.

"How did I get so lucky to get you?" Rachel's face lit up at just the thought of being back with Ross.

"Well, I had to narrow down my choices of girlfriends, but I think you finally won the contest when I saw you in those really hot knee high boots. I mean, wow!"

Rachel playfully shoved Ross as he joked with her. She loved these moments that they shared together. She felt that she could be her complete self around him in any kind of situation. Not that it really mattered though. She never had to worry about pretending to be something else in front of him, Ross had always thought. If anything, he should be the one that tries to be less "geeky" around Rachel. But he knew that it wasn't necessary. She loved him just the way he was.

"Well if you're lucky maybe I'll wear them for you tonight." She leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear. "And nothing else," she said seductively as she pulled away.

"Let's get the check!" Ross exclaimed jumping to his feet.

Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the couch.

"Aren't you forgetting that we need to go get Emma before we can do _that_ ? "Rachel asked Ross.

He chucked at her and sarcastically said, "I know. You just got me excited for a minute."

"Well I am good at that," Rachel answered and sent a sexy smile his way.

They found each other's lips once again. It was as if they were two teenagers that had discovered love for the very first time. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

At the same time that the kiss was ending, Gunther entered Central Perk. He was startled at the sight of Rachel. He had assumed it would be a very long time if he were ever to see her again. After professing his love for her yesterday, he was now overcome with embarrassment. He froze near the entrance of the coffeehouse.

"Hey Gunther, look who decided to stay!" Ross shouted when he saw Gunther walk in.

"Rachel, I uh, I uh thought you were moving to Paris," he hesitated as he moved closer to the couch.

"Well, there's been a few changes in the last twelve hours," she informed him. Ross and Rachel stood up from the couch to face Gunther. "I decided to stay here with Ross," she said as she clutched Ross' hand tightly.

"Oh, what brought that up?" he asked as a look of disappointment filled his face.

"Well, I guess you could say he's kinda the love of my life. I figured I could at least hang out with him for like a day," Rachel joked.

"Ah. Well, I'm sure you two are very happy." He started to head towards the counter and leaned close to Ross as he walked by. "Lucky bastard." Gunther didn't stop and made his way to the back of the coffeehouse.

Ross turned his head with a confused look on his face, but he decided to brush it off. He had figured out years ago that Gunther had some sort of feelings for Rachel.

"So you wanna head over to Mom's and get the baby?" Rachel asked now that they were standing.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan," Ross replied.

As Rachel started to head towards the door Ross grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"Hey.."

"Yeah?" she asked with a startled look.

"I just gotta say, I can't wait to get her and be with you two for the rest of my life."

Rachel grinned and gave Ross and light peck on the lips. The two gripped hands and made their way out onto the crowded New York streets. Yet, they both knew it would probably feel they were the only two in the whole world.


	4. Getting Emma

Sandra Green had moved into Manhattan after divorcing her husband eight years before

Sandra Green had moved into Manhattan after divorcing her husband eight years before. This had become very convenient for Rachel since Emma had been born. While Ross and Rachel loved having Emma around, it had been nice to have someone that could watch her if both of them had something going on. They always had to check with each other when making social plans outside of the group. If one was busy, it had never been a problem for the other to watch Emma. But if both had something going on socially or for work, Sandra never had a problem watching Emma. Now that Ross and Rachel were back together, Emma would get to spend time with her parents at the same time. Yet, they both knew that having romantic nights would be possible thanks to the babysitter that lived uptown.

It was a warm day in New York so Ross and Rachel decided to walk several blocks before catching a cab to take them to Sandra's apartment. It had been so many years since the two of them had walked hand in hand along the streets of this amazing city, and they wanted to savor this moment.

Within moments familiar memories were reoccurring. Rachel saw several pairs of shoes in store windows that she just had to see. Ross remembered all the times he just wanted to make dinner reservations or a movie but had been late because Rachel wanted to go shopping. However, today he just smiled at her and was thankful that she was back in his life.

"Rach, what's wrong with the shoes on your feet?" He playfully tugged at her hand as he asked the question.

"But those are just sooo cute," she said pointing at a pair of heels sitting in a window.

"How about we go buy me some new shoes? I can be fancy too you know."

"You are quite the fancy professor," Rachel said as she winked at Ross.

"I am. I'm the most stylish guy in the whole paleontology department at NYU. Those other guys are such geeks!"

"Well if you're not a geek then I guess we can throw out all of Emma's dinosaur stuff. We wouldn't want her to end up like those crazy people in your department." Rachel spoke in a very sarcastic tone. She knew this would drive Ross crazy.

"Well, maybe I'm a little bit of a geek," Ross said as he took Rachel's hand and kissed it.

Ross pulled Rachel to the side so they could get out of the busy street.

"Wha……," she started as he put his hand on her cheek.

He didn't say anything. He just stood there. He wanted to look at her and remember this moment forever. His smile was enough of an indicator for Rachel to know what he wanted. They just gazed at each other, forgetting all of the hard times they had been through over the years. The feelings that were rushing through their bodies could not be described with words. Yet, it was really simple when it came down to it. They were completely and utterly in love with each other.

"Hey, you know what I was thinking?" Rachel finally asked after they came out of their dazes. She put both arms around his neck and pulled him close to her.

"Alley?" Ross said jokingly.

"Hah, no. What if we get Emma today and just spend the next few days hanging out? Maybe you can get someone to cover your classes."

"Hmm," Ross said as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. "I might be able to make that happen."

"But then maybe next weekend we can go somewhere. Just the two of us. You know, somewhere really romantic."

"Where did you have in mind?" Ross asked as he brushed Rachel's hair from her face.

"I don't know. Maybe upstate or Vermont. We could get a cabin or something and just stay in bed all weekend."

"But there's a prehistoric Mesozoic Triassic exhibit in town next weekend. I just don't know if I can," Ross said sarcastically.

Rachel pinched his butt.

"On the other hand," he continued.

He gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"I think there's no place in the world I'd rather go."

"Mmmm, I can't wait," she responded, giving his butt another pinch.

They made their way back onto the street knowing that they shouldn't avoid going to pick up their daughter any longer.

When they arrived at Sandra's apartment Rachel became so excited to see her daughter. She still couldn't believe that she considered taking Emma away from Ross. Rachel loved observing Ross with her. He just had this way with Emma that she adored. He was an amazing father and Rachel couldn't wait to finally be part of a family with him.

"Hi, Mom!" Rachel exclaimed as Sandra opened the door. "How was she?"

Ross stood behind Rachel and gave a silent wave to Sandra as she met Rachel for a hug.

"Aw, she was great like always. But I know she missed you."

Ross and Rachel stepped into the entryway.

"She's actually still taking a nap. Do you two want to come in and fill me in on our new arrangements?"

Ross couldn't tell from her tone if she was happy for them.

"Mom, what do we need to fill you in on?" Rachel asked as Sandra led them into her living room. Ross and Rachel took a seat on the couch and clutched each other's hands. Sandra sat across from them.

"I just want to make sure you're making the right decision. You two have been on and off more than all of the light switches in this house. It would not be good for Emma to see you guys fighting all the time."

"Mom, why would you even…" Rachel started.

"Because you've quit your job and given up a great opportunity and now you have no way to support yourself. I'm not sure that you're thinking rationally."

"Sandra," Ross said cutting in but then paused. "I love your daughter. I've never quit loving her through all these years." He turned his head toward Rachel to give her the reassurance her mother wanted. Rachel smiled at him.

"Rachel and Emma can move in with me. That's the way I want it. And if Rach wants to stay at home with Emma, I have no problem supporting the two of them. If she wants to work, I will be supportive of that too. I just don't think you realize how much I love her. Because I love her more than life itself."

Rachel listened to these amazing words come out of his mouth. She couldn't help but think that she was the luckiest woman in the world.

"Well Ross, I'm sorry if I came off negative towards you. I guess seeing the two of you here together is all I need," Sandra said.

"This is going to be good, Mom. You know she won't have to go back and forth between us anymore. We're finally a family."

Emma's cries could now be heard coming from the other room.

"Sounds like she's up," Rachel said as she stood up from the couch.

Ross stood up behind her and they made their way into the guest bedroom where Emma had been sleeping. Rachel ran to the crib and grabbed her so she could stop her crying.

"Hi, baby girl," Rachel said as she stroked Emma's hair.

Ross stood in the doorway, watching the two girls he loved the most in this world.

"Dada," Emma softly said as she pointed at her father.

"Uh, I guess she wants her Daddy," Rachel said as she handed Emma off to Ross.

"Oh, she just knows that I want to give you both a big hug." Ross pulled Rachel close to him. Her arms wrapped around his torso and her head rested next to Emma's. This was possibly the greatest moment of their lives.

"Look at you Emma. You look so cute today," Ross said while Rachel just smiled and watched him interact with her. She still had her arms around him. "You are just as beautiful as your mom."

"Aww, look at you guys," Sandra said as she came into the bedroom.

"We're so lucky," Rachel whispered as she looked deep into Ross' eyes.

He smiled and nodded. They went out into the living room and spent a few more minutes with Sandra before gathering Emma's stuff. They made their way back onto the New York streets with Ross pushing Emma in a stroller. Rachel walked next to them keeping her hand on Ross'. She didn't want to have to go more than a second without feeling his skin. This time they felt that they were the only two people in the city except for their miracle that lay asleep in front of them.


End file.
